Detection systems that can infer information about the location, intensity, and initiation time of energy pulses have several uses. Applications of such systems include identifying the positions of pulsed radar sources, hostile gunfire sources, explosions and lightning. While there are many existing systems capable of resolving the location of optical or other energy signals, they are limited by their costs, response times and operational environmental constraints. There is therefore a need for improved systems that are less expensive, faster, and more durable.